


To Catch a General

by elizabeth66



Series: Kix and Kenobi (change the world in their own little way) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: And just wants to make sure Obi Wan doesn't die, Angst, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kix is a Good Bro, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Post-Episode: s04e13 Escape From Kadavo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth66/pseuds/elizabeth66
Summary: “Where do you think you’re going?”“Well, my quarters,” Obi Wan responded in a way that he hoped told Anakin to not interfere.But Anakin gave him a pointed look.“Fine. Medbay, then.”All Kix wants to do is make sure General Kenobi isn't on the brink of death (he sure looks like he is)And all Obi-Wan wants to do is sleep. Well, maybe not sleep, but at least rest.As usual, nothing goes to plan.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-6116 | Kix
Series: Kix and Kenobi (change the world in their own little way) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850392
Comments: 19
Kudos: 341





	1. The one time Obi-Wan actually wants to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Umbara the other day and suddenly thought "Kix and Obi-Wan would be quite a pair of friends" and here we are.
> 
> Also, I really need to write some stuff in which Obi-Wan's not on the brink of death, don't I?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

No one else would die today. No one else would die today. No one else would die today.

It was the mantra Obi-Wan repeated in his head as he made his way to his quarters. Really, all he wanted to do was lay down and sleep for a week. The whole ordeal on Kadavo was something he’d rather not think about ever again. 

“Obi Wan!” 

He sighed at the voice of his former padawan. As he looked over his shoulder, wincing as the burns from the collar rubbed against his tunic, he found the dark clad Jedi jogging towards him. “Yes, Anakin?”

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

“Well, my quarters,” Obi Wan responded in a way that he hoped told Anakin  _ please don’t interfere.  _

But Anakin gave him a pointed look.

“Fine. Medbay, then.”

Rex was already in the medbay, Obi-Wan assumed, as he hadn’t seen the captain since they’d rendezvoused with the Negotiator and left the 104th. The people of Kiros had also been transferred to the 212th’s ship, where they would receive medical treatment before returning to their home. Then, finally, the Jedi would return to Coruscant. 

The journey to the medbay was slower than it should’ve been; Obi Wan was pretty sure he had sprained his ankle in one way or another. Anakin was a steadying presence at his side as he limped along, smiling in greeting to the 212th troopers he hadn’t seen in a month. 

It didn’t feel like he had been gone a month. Trapped in that facility for a month. Away from the war for an entire month. 

They finally made it to the medbay. The cargo storage had been set up as a place of rest for the less-injured togrutas, while the others were being tended to within the stark white walls. 

“Generals!” Kix looked up from his datapad when he saw the two Jedi enter. Dressed in a medics outfit, Kix was in full medic-mode now, not a hint of a soldier surrounding him. 

“Kix, I know he doesn’t want medical treatment but could you please just make sure there’s nothing  _ critically _ wrong with General Kenobi?”

Obi Wan just looked at the ground. The people of Kiros needed the limited medical supplies more than he did. So many of them had been put through pain because of him, why should that continue? The way of the Jedi was to help people, and he hadn’t been able to do that.

“Of course. General Kenobi, if you’d follow me we’ll go into an examination room. General Skywalker, you can wait out here.”

Anakin nodded and found an empty chair to sit in as Kix took his weary master away.

“Alright, General Kenobi, I know this isn’t ideal for you but  _ please _ just work with me here.” Kix had dealt with Kenobi too many times before to be surprised he had been trying to avoid the medbay. 

“Starting off… on a scale of one-to-ten, how would you rate your pain? Just in general, we’ll focus on specific areas later.”

The ginger haired Jedi took a seat on the cot, keeping his eyes trained on his fiddling hands. “Two? Maybe three?”

Kix raised an eyebrow. “Mhm. Moving on, I know you just went through a traumatic experience and probably don’t want to relive it-” the General let out a chuckle at that “-but I’m gonna need you to cooperate just so we can understand the full scope of your injuries. Can you do that?”

Kenobi kept his eyes trained down, and said, in a tired voice, “sure.”

“Situations like this take a mental as well as a physical toll, but we’ll deal with that after we make sure you’re not on the brink of death. Now, Rex has already told us a lot, but we’ll need some responses from you too.”

Kix went down the list of questions he had for Kenobi, who responded with a small shake or nod of his head every time. Never elaborating. 

“Now, General. Any feelings of guilt about what happened at Kadavo? Rex told us--”

“Rex was probably over exaggerating. I don’t feel guilty. I did everything I could.”

Sighing, Kix put his datapad down on the nearest counter and leaned against the wall opposite Kenobi. “Sir. I’m not the 212th’s medic but I still do have the power to and will not hesitate to designate you unfit for combat if you don’t answer my questions  _ truthfully _ .”

Kenobi scoffed at that. “Go ahead, try it. The Council would never allow it. They need me out here.”

Kix just glared at him. 

“Sure. Feelings of residual guilt. Check that off,” the general said as he rubbed his head. “Can I go now?”

“Nope. I’m the medic, this is my territory, and you  _ still _ look like you’re on the brink of death. We haven’t even taken a look at your injuries.”

Kix picked up the datapad and scrolled down. “It seems here as if you’ve never been prescribed sleeping medication. Can’t imagine why.”

“ _ Maybe  _ because I don’t have trouble sleeping.”

Kix kept scrolling, looking at the log in front of him “Yeah, tell that to Cody every time he finds you sparring with your padawan or a training with a droid or working in the mess at three in the morning.”

“That’s in my  _ medical _ file? That traitor.”

“I’m assuming not  _ every _ time he’s found you, but definitely a lot. Seems to be only before large battles or long campaigns. That’s when it’s critical for us medics. When you pass out on the battlefield, we’ll know it’s from exhaustion and not from something else.”

There was no arguing with that logic, Kix knew. “Anyway, so the fact that you  _ do _ have trouble sleeping is in your file, so why hasn’t anyone given you sleeping medication?”

Kenobi met his eyes for the first time so far. “Won’t work.”

“What do you mean it won’t work? How do you know if you haven’t been prescribed any?”

Kix watched as the Jedi returned to fiddling with the sleeve of his tunic. “Back twelve years ago. After my master died and I took Anakin as my padawan.” Kix watched as he sighed, obviously reliving the memory. 

“And..?”

“And, I couldn’t sleep. Well, at first I could. But after a couple weeks, after the initial shock wore off, even though I was exhausted from training Anakin all day and having the whispers of “the sith killer” follow me around, I couldn’t seem to stay asleep. I think I went a week without a minute of sleep, the Force was the only thing keeping me upright. One day, on the way to find Anakin who-knows-where, I collapsed and they had to take me to the Halls. They didn’t release me for two days, then-- sorry Kix, this isn’t what you needed to hear.”

“No, sir, it’s very relevant. Continue.”

“Well, after they released me they gave me sleeping pills. First night I couldn’t even keep them down. Second night they just straight up didn’t work. Two days later I was back in the Halls and they had to sedate me to get me to rest.” Kenobi shrugged after finishing. “So yeah. I’ve tried them a couple times since. Simply don’t work. What else is new.”

Kix frowned. He’d have to look into that. He doubted Kadavo would make sleeping any easier for the general, and if the Council was going to insist on keeping Kenobi on the field the least he could do was make sure he was rested enough to properly lead his men. 

“Can I go now, Kix? Anakin’s waiting and I would like to go eat and sleep. And I’m sure you have more important patients out there,” Kenobi said as he looked to the door where, on the other side, the people of Kiros resided. 

“No, General—”

“Please, call me Obi Wan.” 

“Ok. Obi Wan. There are two things wrong with your request there. One is that all my patients are equally important, and you’re also in the worst condition of everyone in the medbay. And, also, there’s that guilt I’m talking about. You think they deserve the treatment more than you because many of them were hurt because of you?”

Kenobi slouched lower, avoiding the question. 

“Exactly. And two, you’re obviously severely malnourished and dehydrated. We’ll probably have to hook you up to an IV. How much do you think you ate per day on Kadavo? Be honest.”

“Half a ration bar per day? If that?” Kenobi continued to fiddle with his sleeve as he spoke. “I didn’t— Rex made me eat that much. The rest I gave away. It was the least I could do. I could use the force to help me survive.”

“Even with the Force, sir, you wouldn’t have survived that long if Rex hadn’t made you eat. You owe the man a lot.”

Kenobi hummed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “That I do.” 

“But either way, if you go eat right now you’d throw it up immediately. We’ll have to make some sort of nutrition plan for you. 

“I’d be  _ fine _ , Kix. You’re overreacting.”

“I’m a medic, sir. I don’t overreact on stuff like this. Now that that’s settled, let’s take a look at your injuries. Can you set your foot up here? We’ll start with your ankle.”


	2. Obi Wan Kenobi: Jedi Master (of escape)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do I need to teach Kix how to be a medic? You weren’t in there long. And you don’t look any better.”
> 
> Obi-Wan (unintentionally) gets out of his medical exam before Kix is finished. 
> 
> It wasn't how he was planning on spending his day, but Kix needs to find that Jedi before he dies.
> 
> And Anakin's probably just enjoying watching all this go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god Obi Wan needs help. (Will he get it? We'll just have to wait and see)
> 
> Enjoy this chapter! (It's mostly just Kix sighing the whole time, but isn't that the content we all want?)

Obi Wan had had his share of bad medics visits. This one was beginning to rank up there. Could he really not come back after he’d slept? His head was pounding, he was hungry, and again, all he really wanted to do was sleep. 

Obi Wan gingerly moved his leg and set his boot on the cart Kix had rolled over. It hurt, but was manageable. He flinched when Kix put his hands on the boot. 

“General? Are you okay?”

Obi Wan pursed his lips and nodded. Even the small touch from Kix had sent a spike of panic and memory through him. The face of the slavers as they swung the whip and the feel of the electricity stung and crackled through him. The feel of the kick when he tried to stop them from hurting someone else. 

He shook his head to rid himself of the memories. Kix was still looking up at him, the question resting in his eyes. Obi Wan nodded again. “I’m fine.”

But when Kix went to remove the boot again, the memories flashed back, more clear this time.  _ It’s not real, it’s not real, _ he repeated to himself. 

But it was. It was  _ so _ real. 

In his moment of panic, Obi Wan pushed out with the force, sending the stool and Kix flying backwards. 

“Kix!” 

The medic had landed against the opposite wall, and his chin was rested against his chest. His breathing was even, Obi Wan saw, so he hadn’t killed him or anything. 

_ Well, kriff,  _ Obi Wan thought. He’d just knocked out his own medic. Kix was going to think there was even  _ more _ wrong with him now. 

_ But Kix won’t be able to do anything about it if he can't find me _ , Obi Wan thought. There was only the problem that now he would have to avoid the medic for the next… three days. Until they arrived at Coruscant. 

Using the Force, Obi Wan placed the unconscious clone on the cot with the datapad next to him. On the counter, he found a piece of flimsi. 

**Sorry Kix, don’t know what happened. -Kenobi**

After making sure the rest of the room was tidy, Obi Wan made sure to hit the button to close the door after him quickly. Kix would wake up soon, but by then Obi Wan planned to be nowhere near the vicinity of the medbay. 

Anakin was still in his chair near the entrance, and raised an eyebrow when Obi Wan made his way towards him. 

“Do I need to teach Kix how to be a medic? You weren’t in there long. And you don’t look any better.”

Obi Wan shrugged. “He cleared me to leave. I don’t know what else you want.”

Anakin narrowed his eyes but didn’t argue. “Ok, come with me to the mess then. I’m hungry, and if Kix cleared you that means you’ll be fine to come with me.”

“Anakin, I’m just ti—”

“Nope, if Kix cleared you—”

“Which he did,” Obi Wan interrupted as they made their way out of the medbay. 

“Which he did, then you should be able to come with me.”

Shaking his head, Obi Wan followed Anakin through the ship until they arrived at the mess. His ankle didn’t feel any better, but he pushed through the pain so as to not make Anakin suspicious. 

He found a table to sit at while Anakin got his food. When the tray clattered in front of him, he met the eyes of his former apprentice. 

“Got you some food,” was Anakin’s only response. 

“Not hungry.” Now that he was surrounded by food, he didn’t want any.

“Come on. You’re going to tell me they were feeding you well in that place? Even if you did I wouldn’t believe you, I already read Rex’s report.”

Obi Wan sighed as he grabbed the fork and took a bite of potatoes. “There. Happy?”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Look. I know you’re not going to talk about what happened. But, if you ever want to, I’m here, ok?”

Keeping his eyes focused on the tray, Obi Wan took another bite of potatoes and nodded. The next few minutes passed with silence between the two as Anakin shoveled his meal into his mouth while Obi Wan simply picked at his. 

“Can I go now, Anakin? I’m tired.”

Anakin side eyed his master as the older Jedi got up. “Fine. Sleep well, master.”

He got no response as Obi Wan walked out. 

Kix woke up with a  _ raging _ headache. 

“What the- ugh,” he said as he remembered why he was laying on a cot.

“Kenobi, this isn’t the end of this,” he muttered as he rubbed his head and looked at the piece of flimsi set next to him. If the general couldn’t even allow a medic to touch his leg, who knew what else he might do. 

Looking at the chrono, Kix saw that 20 minutes had passed. Kenobi must’ve knocked him out  _ hard _ . Cap set firmly on his head, Kix left the examination room and made his way through his other patients. Might as well check on them before hunting down the Jedi. When everyone was stable and there was nothing he was immediately needed for, he made his way out of the medbay and towards the mess. Since Skywalker was gone too, Kix figured if he could find his general he’d find Kenobi. 

On his way to the mess, Kix passed Cody, who looked the most relaxed he’d been in a month. The whole 212th, without their general, has been on edge for a while. 

“Commander, have you seen your general?”

Cody tilted his head. His bucket was under one arm and he had a datapad in the other. 

“No, I was heading to medbay to find him. I assumed he’d be there. You didn’t clear him, did you?”

Kix let out a chuckle. “Not a chance, Cody. That’s actually why I’m looking for him. He escaped before I was finished with him. Truthfully, he should probably be in a bacta tank, but there’s no way in hell he’d let himself get put in there.”

Cody raised an eyebrow at “escaped” but let it slide. Kix gestured towards the mess. “I figured if I could find Skywalker I’d find Kenobi. Wanna help? I highly doubt he’ll go quietly.”

“I’d love to.”

The mess was mostly empty, with only a few troopers scattered around. And, near the entrance, a lone dark-clad Jedi. Skywalker didn’t seem to have any food, just a steaming cup of tea. He waved the two clones over when he saw them. 

“We were wondering if you’d seen General Kenobi, sir.” Kix watched as the general’s eyes narrowed. 

“We came here after you cleared him. He left about ten minutes ago. Said he was gonna go sleep or something.”

Kix rubbed his temple. “While he  _ does _ need his sleep, some of those wounds are gonna get infected if we don’t treat them soon. I  _ didn’t  _ clear him, he accidentally knocked me out. Then ran.”

“He did  _ what _ ?!” Both Cody and Skywalker faced Kix with incredulous looks on their faces. 

“Well, Kix, I‘d love to help you search but I have a meeting with Rex right now. Comm me if you find him, alright?” 

Kix nodded as Skywalker made his way out of the mess. 

Cody glanced over. “If Kenobi’s gonna be out for a while I have some work I’ll need to do. Good luck finding him, Kix. And ditto Skywalker, comm me if you find him.”

Kix absentmindedly nodded as Cody left. He’d find that Jedi, one way or another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support on this guys! It means a lot. 
> 
> Next chapter tomorrow (7/09) maybe? We'll have to see how editing goes. 
> 
> (Also, yes, if Kix had been knocked out for twenty minutes he probably would have had some serious brain damage but for the purpose of the story we're just gonna roll with it)


	3. Kix is so done with the Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t need medical care, I have the Force!” -- Obi-Wan Kenobi, at some point, in canon, definitely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time around. But we do get some Jesse content!  
> Enjoy!

Obi Wan barely made it to his quarters before collapsing. He wasn’t lying to Anakin, he needed to  _ sleep _ . He doubted he’d be able to, though. His head was pounding and he couldn’t help but wonder if Kix was after him at this very moment. 

Falling down onto his bed, Obi Wan groaned and ran a hand over his face. Everything  _ hurt _ . He should probably shower, he knew, but he doubted he’d be able to remove his tunic. 

Every time he closed his eyes the facility at Kadavo flashed across his vision. Each togruta punished for  _ his _ infraction, every one killed for  _ his  _ mistake. He couldn’t even remember them all. 

Finally he decided the guilt would gnaw at him all night? Day? He didn’t even know what time it was. But there was no way he was sleeping anytime soon. If only those sleeping pills worked. 

He let out a sigh and pushed himself up off the bed. Stumbling to the fresher, he grabbed a washcloth and tried to turn the water on. His hand shook. 

“Kriff,” he murmured as he tried again to grab the faucet. No luck. Finally he just used the Force and turned the handle. 

Obi Wan was so, so, tired. He barely had enough energy to lift his head up to look in the mirror after running the washcloth over his face. It was the first time he had seen himself in a month. He was gaunt, pale, and there were scratches all over his too-pale skin. Marks from a whip. 

Scrubbing his hand over his face one last time, Obi Wan made his way out of his quarters. He didn’t know where he would go, just not… there. Not anywhere. He had nowhere to go, nowhere to be. For one second, just one second, he wanted it all to stop. 

But the pain pulled him back to the present, and he kept walking. Stumbling, half tripping was more like it. He passed so many troops he hadn’t seen in a month and wished he could offer them more than a small, tired smile and an occasional word of hello. No one stopped him, though, or questioned where he was heading. He didn’t even know what he’d say to that question. 

Obi Wan made his way through the corridors until he found himself in front of the entrance to the cargo hold. Usually, on days where he couldn’t sleep (or didn’t feel like it) he made his way down here. What he did to pass the time varied. Sometimes he sparred. Sometimes he did paperwork. Sometimes he just sat against the crates of supplies, sometimes with a drink and sometimes without. 

Now, it was filled with the people of Kiros. He could hear them inside, some still weeping for their lost family members. 

Obi Wan stared at the door until a voice broke him from his trance. 

“Master Kenobi?”

He turned to find the leader of the togruta standing behind him. 

“Governor Roshti,” Obi Wan said as he smiled at the togruta. 

“Were you going in, Master Jedi?” The governor gestured at the door. 

“Oh no, just… waiting for a moment.”

The governor smiled sadly. “I understand. Take as long as you want.”

Obi Wan just watched as he walked through the door towards the murmurings of his tired people.

Kix was going to find that Jedi, damn it. There would be serious consequences if Kenobi’s injuries got infected or if something happened that made him less combat-ready. 

There was no war without Kenobi. Kix knew the General was right when he said the Council wouldn’t pull him from the war. Too many men would die without him. 

If Skywalker said Kenobi was tired (which he  _ definitely _ was, but that didn’t exempt him from getting proper medical treatment), Kix’s best shot at finding him would be in the Jedi’s quarters. The 501st spent enough time with the 212th that Kix knew the way. 

Kix knocked when he first arrived at the metal door. After receiving no response, he punched in the medical override code into the key panel. 

The door slid open to reveal a darkened room. The blanket on the bed was slightly rumpled, and the sink still had splashes of water in it. The general had definitely been here recently, but left soon thereafter. 

“Come on, Kenobi,” Kix grumbled under his breath. “Work with me here.”

“You ain’t gonna find him there, Kix,” said a voice from behind him. Kix spun and found Jesse leaning against the wall of the hallway. 

“How do you know? Have you seen him?” 

Jesse jerked his thumb towards the opposite way Kix had come. 

“Saw him making his way towards the cargo bay, I think. Seemed on the brink of death. Skywalker’s worried, saw him while he was on his way to see Rex.”

Kix sighed. “That Jedi is going to be the death of me. Ten credits someone finds him collapsed somewhere before I find him. He was  _ enslaved  _ for a  _ month _ . And now…” 

Jesse looked at Kix questioningly. 

“I don’t know. I just want to make sure he’s not gonna put anyone else in danger when he’s leading his men. And, of course, if anything happened to Kenobi himself Skywalker would… who knows. Nothing good would happen.”

Jesse grinned in acknowledgement. “Anyway, Kenobi went towards the cargo bay. Good luck with finding him, Kix. That general might be even more of a handful than our own.”

Kix sighed again. He’d sighed too many times today. 

“Thanks, Jesse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this. 
> 
> I'm not *quite* done with the last chapter, not really sure how to end it, but hopefully I'll get that up tomorrow or the day after.


	4. Detective/Therapist Kix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan Kenobi didn’t care if he wasn’t going to sleep. All he wanted was to sit down and rest. But he was all the way across the ship from his quarters. Why had he left his quarters? Not the smartest decision. But maybe he could… no. There was no way he was going to the medbay. He still had his pride, for Force’s sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I wasn't entirely sure how to end it (and the end does seem to come a bit fast) but I hope everyone enjoys it!

Obi Wan Kenobi didn’t care if he wasn’t going to sleep. All he wanted was to sit down and rest. But he was all the way across the ship from his quarters. Why had he left his quarters? Not the smartest decision. But maybe he could… no. There was no way he was going to the medbay. He still had his pride, for Force’s sake. 

But everything was too bright. There was too much to think about.

After making his way away from the people of Kiros, Obi Wan ran over the layout of the ship in his head. Except— no, that was all wrong. The cargo bay usually led to… a hangar? That couldn’t be right. Maybe it was. If so, one of the hangars should be up ahead and to the right. 

When he finally reached the (maybe) hangar, Obi Wan felt like he couldn’t take another step. He wasn’t just tired, either. Everything  _ hurt.  _ He still had lashes on his back that hadn’t healed, the shock collar ring around his neck, his ankle, probably multiple broken ribs. 

_ Thank the Force _ , Obi Wan thought when the automated door opened to reveal one of the hangars. The blast doors were closed during hyperspace travel, but the hum of the ship was louder here than anywhere else on the ship. Only a few ARC-170s resided in the hangar, along with crates and crates of supplies that had been moved out of the cargo bay. 

Obi Wan found a stack of crates near the blast doors that formed a small alcove that blocked him from everyone’s view. Not that anyone should be coming in here in the close future. 

He lowered himself down until he was sitting on the floor and his back was against the metal crates. The vibrating of the ship jostled him around, and did nothing for any of his pain. 

Obi Wan sat with his eyes closed for a while. Not sleeping, not even meditating, just… sitting. It was peaceful, he found. When he didn’t move for a while, it was as if he couldn’t feel any pain. As if he could just forget about the war, the slaves, the Jedi… for just one moment. For that brief moment, he wasn’t General Obi Wan Kenobi of the 7th Sky Corps, or even Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi. He was simply Obi Wan. 

As all good things do, though, the moment ended when the sound of the door sliding open penetrated the room. 

“General?” A voice called out.

Obi Wan was tempted to ignore it. And for a few brief moments, he did. Simply kept his eyes closed and didn’t make a sound. But almost-silent footsteps made their way across the floor to his hidden alcove, and soon enough whoever it was stood at the opening of his square of boxes. 

Obi Wan opened one eye to squint at the figure. As expected, Kix stood in front of him. He sighed and closed his eyes. He  _ really _ didn’t want to deal with Kix right now. 

“General, can you hear me? Are you alright?”

It was luck, plain and simple, that Kix was able to find Kenobi. After wandering towards the cargo bay, Kix had passed one of the hangar doors that had jammed an inch before fully closing. Someone had used it recently, obviously. Kix figured it could have been from when troops were moving crates from the cargo bay into the hangars, but decided to check it out anyway. 

Once he had entered and called out for the general, Kix was about to leave when an almost-silent sigh rose above the humming of the ship and hyperspace beyond. Lo and behold, Kix had found Kenobi with his back to the crates in an alcove of the metal boxes.

Crossing his arms over the grey of his medics uniform, Kix watched as Kenobi peaked open one eye to see who it was, then close it. 

“Sir, please. You’re on the brink of death. Will you come to medbay on your own, or am I going to have to sedate you?”

It was an empty threat, he hadn’t thought to bring any sedatives. But it worked, and Kenobi at least opened his eyes. 

“Not right now, Kix. On that matter, are you alright?”

Kix stepped to the side of the boxes and took a seat facing Kenobi.

“I’m fine, sir. But you’re  _ obviously _ not. Everyone’s worried about you.”

Kenobi let out a long breath and looked at the ceiling. “They shouldn’t be. I’m fine.”

“This is getting to be ridiculous, sir. If you were fine, why are you hiding among stacks of crates in a hangar?”

Kenobi had no answer to that. After a long pause, he looked across at the medic. “I don’t want to hurt you again, Kix.”

“I wasn’t even knocked out that long. It was a knee jerk reaction. Which just happen to be more dangerous coming from Jedi as opposed to regular troopers.”

The general let a tired smile come to his face. 

Kix was stalling, talking to the general here. He needed to figure out how to get the man to the medbay. He hadn’t been kidding when he’d said the General was on the brink of death. Kenobi would be out of action for much longer than a few days if he wasn’t treated soon. 

The two sat in silence for a bit before Kix started to speak again, slowly. “If you’re out for too long, imagine how much paperwork Cody would have to do. Do you really want him to deal with that? And who would keep General Skywalker from teaching Commander Tano something  _ really _ stupid and then the Commander showing the 501st and then the 501st showing the 212th? You might come back after long medical leave and find out we’ve both changed our colors to bright purple and pink! Can you imagine Cody in bright pink armour? He would  _ not _ be impressed.”

Kix was trying to give the general lighthearted reasons for why him being unable to stay with his troops for a while would be bad, but the greatest reason of all hung over their heads. 

“You know as well as I do how much your men need you, sir. I know it’s a heavy burden, but a lot of them will die without you leading them.”

Kenobi dropped his head so that his chin rested against his chest. “I know.”

Blowing out a breath, Kenobi looked back up at Kix. “But when I was there earlier… I just  _ panicked _ . Who’s to say that won’t happen again? What if I hurt someone else? I don’t--” he rubbed a hand against his forehead and Kix watched as the General struggled to find the right words. Kix spoke for him.

“You’re scared, aren’t you? Scared you won't be able to protect everyone. And refusing medical treatment…”

Kenobi cut him off with a brief nod and sigh of acknowledgement. “I get it, Kix.”

“So will you come with me?”

“Do I really have a choice?”

Kix smiled. “Not really. I’ve got that sedative if needed. Come on, sir,” Kix said as he stood up and reached out a hand to the Jedi. Kenobi took it and pulled himself up unsteadily.

Gesturing towards the entrance to the hangar, Kix told the General to lead the way. 

As he followed Kenobi out the door, Kix smiled and surreptitiously pressed two buttons on his comm. The all clear to Cody and Skywalker. 

Their general would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write! I'm usually not one for responding to comments, but I do appreciate everyone who has commented/left kudos/bookmarked. It means a lot!
> 
> Also, there were a few routes I could've gone down with Kix and Obi Wan's discussion that I didn't, but maybe I'll explore those in the future. Trauma and stuff like that isn't something I'm very well read on and I'd want to do research and such before assuming anything. 
> 
> Again, thanks to everyone who read!
> 
> Edit: I posted and saw there were 4,999 words and there was no way I was getting that close to 5,000 but falling short so I just edited one phrase to make it two words instead of one and now we're at 5,000! Yay!

**Author's Note:**

> I found that while writing this Kix was WAY easier to write than our favorite Jedi so maybe I'll do some fun clone stuff in the future (as I said before, anything that's not Obi Wan about to die)
> 
> Updates will come frequently as I'm almost done writing it (we're at about 5,000 words right now!) so maybe tomorrow or the next day? Just enough for some editing on the upcoming chapters. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
